


More Than Blood And Bone

by rushiru



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushiru/pseuds/rushiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MALEC short, inspired by ep 12/13 of Shadowhunters. Alec and Magnus on one of their early dates. Alec dealing with an unconscious Magnus, a hangover, and some Izzy heckling. Written only out of love, a kinda mellow tone, but written with the depictions of their characters on the show in mind (as portrayed by Matt Daddario and Harry Shum Jr), rather than the books for this one. Though I guess you can use either! Please read! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Blood And Bone

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, but sweet. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> "I don't think that I've been in love as such  
> Although I liked a few folk pretty well  
> Love must be vaster than my smiles or touch  
> For brave man died and empires rose and fell  
> For love, girls follow boys to foreign lands  
> And men have followed women into hell  
> In plays and poems someone understands  
> There's something more than blood and bone  
> And more than biological demands  
> For me, love's like the wind  
> Unseen, unknown  
> I see the trees bending where it's been  
> I know that it leaves wreckage where it's blown  
> I really don't know what 'I love you' means  
> I think it means 'Don't leave me here alone.'"

It was significantly darker in Magnus's living room when Alec awoke with a start. 

The tall glass windows gave way to the navy blackness of the evening sky; a bright burning flare of periwinkle blue streaming across the horizon, blemished with clouds of orange. The city lights twinkled in on him, bathing his surroundings in subtle strips of yellow. Through the dim lighting however, Alec could still see clearly the state of Magnus's apartment; the stylish glass coffee table in front of him littered with bottles and wineglasses; half-empty tumblers of scotch and gin; Magnus's silver rings - which he had taken off to _theoretically_ maintain a better grip on his drink after he'd downed a few, and then a few more - that glinted in the long fingers of light, shining in from outside. Alec wondered why Magnus didn't invest in a set of blinds (somehow he doubted that curtains would be his thing), and shifted sideways to check on the warlock, sprawled, somehow gracefully, beside him. Whereas Alec had fallen asleep sat upright on the couch, Magnus had passed out in a deep slumber, practically spread-eagled, lengthwise, across the plush velvet seat cushions. Leaving barely enough room for Alec to collapse, head on his arm over the arm of the sofa. 

But Alec wasn't complaining. Magnus had hooked one of his legs over Alec's, so his knee rested delicately over his: Alec could feel the slender weight of Magnus's warmth all the way to his ankle, and the subtle but storming intimacy of the posture made his cheeks flush. He curled his fingers in apprehension, leaning forward to catch the expression on Magnus's sleeping face. Strands of black and red-pink hair were cast over his golden-glittered eyelids, but Alec could see that he was entirely out of it. His breathing was slow and relaxed, his head tilted slightly, pressing his mouth against his shoulder; pink lips parted, barely audible breaths filtering between them. His arms had curled in against his torso - one hand still held a glass (thankfully empty), and he grasped it firmly to his side as though protecting it. Alec made a noise between a disbelieving laugh and a sigh. Glancing once more to the darkness outside - he could only guess at how late it was, and how many missed calls he must have gotten from Izzy whilst he was dead to the world - he carefully inched forward to the edge of the couch, eyeing his leather jacket on the back of a chair, his phone in its pocket.

Alec untangled himself from Magnus, getting up, and lifted Magnus's legs up onto the couch so it at least resembled a more comfortable position for him to be in. He took the empty crystal glass from his hand (brown fingers parting with it surprisingly easily) and cast his eye around looking for some kind of makeshift blanket or throw. Alec doubted Magnus would be one for blankets in the living room - the bedroom? 

He looked awkwardly from the unconscious warlock to the doorway of what he knew was Magnus's bedroom. The door was open, so . . . Alec sneaked a peak, ignoring the audacious decor and imposing four-poster bed ( _that_ had curtains - _drapes_ ) that was awash in sequins and colour. Though he couldn't quite ignore the huge wardrobe that took up one entire length of the room, masking an ivory wall. But where would - _ah!_

A maroon knitted blanket lay folded on a mahogany desk chair. Alec grabbed it, quickly walking from the room (as softly as he could in his hulking boots) and back to Magnus. Shaking it out, he realised the blanket was more of a throw rug and had huge, knitted, purposeful holes in it. Alec didn't know what the exact purpose of that was - surely a blanket that had holes in it kind of defeated the entire point? - but supposed it was meant to be considered stylish. If Magnus had bought it, it must have been. He covered Magnus with it as best he could, and as gently as he could, not wishing to wake him. 

He didn't even stir.

Satisfied, Alec picked up his jacket and, shrugging it on, checked his phone. (2) MISSED CALLS glared across the screen. Both of them, he saw, were from Isabelle. As he checked to see if she had left a Voicemail, his phone buzzed, jerking violently in his hand. Alec muffled it, glancing warily at Magnus, and checked his inbox. Two texts, one (dated two hours ago) from Jace, the other only just sent, again from Izzy. It was then that Alec noticed it was 11.03PM. Groaning in frustration, Alec raked a hand through his hair and looked outside; the sky was only now just darkening to black. A scattering of stars glittered faintly, looking alien and distant. This was why he hated summer - it was light at all hours, and it made everything confusing. It was like time stopped functioning correctly just because everything outdoors was green and growing again. Alec had meant to have left Magnus's at eight; he'd told his sister he would be back at the Institute at eight. He had arrived at Magnus's at four. For their 'date'. And it had been a good date. And they had returned to his apartment after dinner, had a drink, had another, and then Magnus had a few more and his stories got a lot more interesting and long-winded. And scandalous. But Alec had sat, entirely captivated and enraptured at this magical warlock's speaking voice. He sounded like a lullaby, and Alec had wanted nothing more than to lean against him and hear his voice rumble and sigh through his body and into his own. Plus it didn't hurt that Magnus made some pretty _amazing_ cocktails.

Biting his lip, Alec opened Izzy's text message. He rolled his blue eyes, sighing. It read: 

CALL ME WHEN U R DONE CANOODLING. 

Glaring irritably at his phone, he punched out a quick reply of: 

FELL ASLEEP. ON WAY BACK NOW.

He hit send and stuffed his phone back in his pocket. Glancing around the apartment, Alec fumbled for a light switch, feeling it would be bad manners to just leave Magnus - literally - in the dark. His fingers found the switch for the fairy lights, entwined around the nearest ivory pillar, and they lit up the room in a multi-coloured, speckled glow, the effect instantly warming and calming. Alec hovered near Magnus for an extra second, hesitating, but then he knelt down beside his head, his jacket rustling as he did so. The soft lighting played off Magnus's skin, bathing his face in dim, gentle tones, illuminating the contrast of red to inky black in his hair. Alec reached out long, pale fingers and brushed the stray strands off his face, clearing his eyes. Magnus's golden eyeshadow caught the light and glittered. Alec couldn't help staring, just as he couldn't help touching. But he reeled his hands back in, folding his fingers, preventing them from sleepwalking over Magnus's skin. He wondered if he should leave a note-  
His phone buzzed again, vibrating sharply in his pocket. Alec silently cursed, silencing the blasted thing, looking at Magnus all the while. He squinted at his phone in the dim. Izzy again.

ASLEEP. SURE. AND U KNOW U DONT HAVE TO - IF U R HAVING FUN.

You know you don't have to. Alec didn't bother replying, he shoved his phone back in his pocket without looking, getting to his feet. A warm hand suddenly gripped his. Alec started, looking back down.

"Alec?" Magnus was murmuring; waking up, stirring and sitting up.

"Yeah? Hey," Alec said softly, glancing to where smaller and defter (black nail-polished) fingers were whispering over his. Alec's hands were almost double the size of Magnus's. "I was trying not to wake you,"

Magnus grimaced and sighed, taking his hand back and rubbing his eyes, smudging the gold enshrouding them. Somehow though, that just made the golden-green of his irises look bigger. He yawned abruptly and looked unmistakably feline.

"What time is it?" 

"Just past eleven. I uh. . I was just trying to make you comfortable-" Alec said, as Magnus was pawing the holey blanket with noticeable confusion.

"Oh," Realisation dawned on Magnus's face, and it rounded his eyes, softening his face. He looked even more exotic and beautiful. Magical. He breathed out a laugh, "You didn't have to do that." Then he groaned, masking his face with a caramel hand. "God, this was not a very good impression. I'm not usually a drunk. I was just nervous, I don't even know why - this isn't our first date. But. . . I just felt like I was going to screw it up. And I did."

Alec was taken aback, and more than a little pleased. "No, you didn't," He protested, "You didn't mess anything up. I had fun." Alec smiled widely, a small laugh echoing between his teeth. "A lot of fun." He assured him.

Magnus chuckled, looking relieved, but still moderately guilty. 

"I don't normally drink that much either." Alec admitted.

Magnus scoffed. "You _didn't_ drink that much."

Alec chose to ignore that. 

"But I stayed a bit longer than I had originally planned. I er. ." He made a halfhearted gesture of movement.

"Oh, right," Magnus said, sounding disappointed, but arranging himself into a more civilised sitting position. "Of course. Do you have to be back for a meeting? Important Clave business and all that?"

Magnus was smiling; Alec couldn't see his eyes glittering in this light but he knew he was teasing. He rumpled his dark hair awkwardly. "No. I don't. But . . I figure, I probably should. You know . ."

Magnus nodded. His hair was falling forward into his line of sight again. "Do you want to?"

"I should, Magnus." Alec strained again, his voice low.

"You know" -Magnus stroked a delicate finger across Alec's cheek. Alec's breath caught in his throat- "you don't have to. If you'd like, you can stay here. If it's easier."

Magnus's hand left Alec's face and he felt his skin burn in the echoes of his touch. For a moment - a still, sweet, and succulent moment - all Alec was aware of were the burning golden eyes locked onto him; heavy and hooded, glowing with temptation. Alec could feel the heat on his face and it was like staring into the hot coals of a fire; Magnus's diamond pupils huge and black, surrounded by the gold and green of flickering flames.

"It's- it's not-I should-" Words were free-falling from Alec's mouth. He slapped himself mentally, jerking his head, and with a huge - seemingly monumental - effort pulled himself together, getting to his feet. "Izzy and-everyone's expecting me back - at the Institute."

Magnus nodded, looking up at him. He leaned into the back of the couch, disturbing the plush cushions. A flare of fairy-light green swathed the side of his face in sudden illumination. It was almost staggering how bewitching Magnus looked in this light. Alec felt it was probably best that he leave as quickly as possible. Before he did something he would probably regret the following morning.

"I understand." Magnus said, "I'll walk you out."

He clambered rather elegantly to his feet and led Alec into the hallway. It was darker in here, but as Magnus opened his front door, light from the hallway lamps hit the doorway, springing long, spidery shadows against the walls. Alec hesitated at the door, turning to look Magnus in the face. He looked no less hopeful, nor any less enchanting. He tried to walk the explanation through his lips without any stuttering on the way out.

"Look, Magnus-" But Magnus cut him off with a flick of his wrist, as if brushing his words aside.

"Alexander, you don't have to explain yourself. It's entirely fine. And," He paused, his eyes flickering over Alec and smiling, "I quite agree. This, between us, is still fairly new. We should take it slow. There's no reason or point in rushing things."

"Yeah. Thanks," Alec nodded gratefully, pushing hair out of his eyes. He walked into the outside hallway; empty, and significantly less inviting. His fingers gripped his phone in the pocket of his jacket. He turned back to Magnus, the tread of his boots echoing slightly in the hall.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight." Magnus said, grinning and leaning artfully against the doorframe. "I hope we can do it again soon - perhaps with less. . "

"Drinking?" Alec sniggered.

"Well, I was going to say inebriated behaviour. Or at least less befuddling states of unconsciousness."

"True." Alec admitted, "But I had fun all the same. Can I . . call you?"

Magnus's face split into a smile so wide it grinned like a solar flare. And he closed the slice of space between them. "I would love that."

They pressed closer together and Alec felt as if his heart would beat out of his chest it was hammering so fervently. Surely Magnus would be able to feel it against him. But if he did, he didn't say anything. Neither of them did. They kissed one another softly, but intently; Alec's mouth instinctively parting, and Magnus leaning into his body. Magnus's lips opened against Alec's slowly, enjoying the feeling of him so close. Then Alec pulled away. He pulled away and said goodnight. At least, he meant to. And he could see it happening in his head. His mouth leaving this tender ecstasy behind, vanishing from the warmth of another body moving against his, and walking from the building out into the night. 

But he didn't. 

Instead he gripped Magnus's shirt tight in one hand and kissed him harder, openly, and determinedly on the mouth. Feeling the surprise on Magnus's skin, tasting it in his mouth, watching it register on his expression behind his closed eyes. Alec felt a hand move to his hip, fingers tugging against his jacket; another hand creeping to his neck. He exhaled breathily as Magnus's fingertips bent against the skin of his throat, stroking behind to the hair trailing down his nape. Magnus jutted his chin forward, opening and closing his mouth; their lips meshing together warmly, wetly - and then all of a sudden, hotly, gaping open and desperate. Magnus felt the brush of Alec's tongue against his, the flick over his teeth, a lick over his lower lip. And Magnus responded in full, his heart racing, his breathing becoming erratic - a matter of fact, he no longer had breath. But that hardly mattered. Alec's hands were flexing open, palms splayed wide at his sides, scraping his lower back and Magnus couldn't help but arch into him - because he felt so good. And Alec gasped -Magnus could hear it, low and coiled in his throat- and then felt teeth scrape his lip; Magnus bit him gently, nipping and tugging his bottom lip, and they staggered back a step, into Magnus's apartment. And Alec scrambled back into his common sense with a bang.

They tore apart, both breathing heavily, as Alec rested his forehead to Magnus's.

"That was-" Magnus breathed.

"Slow?" Alec said, casting his eyes up to Magnus's, their skin hot together. Their mouths flickered upwards and Magnus started laughing, Alec spluttering in to join him.

As his pulse calmed down, Alec pulled back. "I better go. This was . . " He exhaled, gesturing widely with his hands, incapable of summoning the correct word that ticked all of his emotional boxes. Magnus only nodded, smiling. He placed a quick kiss to Alec's lips, darting forward and back before Alec could react, and Alec left with his mind and heart buzzing.

He reached the empty street outside and felt like he could kill a hundred demons, a hundred _Greater_ Demons - hell, he could bring down the stars if he wanted to. A click of his fingers and a spark would ignite, a flame would erupt, he knew, he could feel the coursing energy surge through his veins like a fever. Though perhaps, Alec thought, exhaling a shaky laugh and shaking his head, pulling his jacket closer around him against the night air, he should just stick with his bow and arrows. 

He would leave the fire-wielding to his warlock.

. . . Did he just say that?


End file.
